


Andante,Andante

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Motherhood, Old Friends, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: A holiday romance how you wish forever to slow time down. Yet time doesn't slow down for no one. Time passes and the lifes go on. Holiday romances are forgotten. Or are they? What happens when you see the one that got away.-This is a collab with @kisvids.-
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids on tumblr. Go check her out and on ig handle the same.

Betty Cooper is a single mother of a beautiful 3 year old. Her ex was abusive and she got out whilst she could. He was now happily locked up and she was three to live her life.

Now finally safe she decides to take her beloved baby girl on holiday for the first time. A daunting new experience for any parents. Yet here she is.

An excited three year old buzzing to go on a plane. Betty smiled at her, trying to get her to sit down. Raegen wouldn't stop bumping into people. Betty picked her up.

"Excuse me watch what your daughter is doing." A women said with a man on her hand.

“I’m so sorry.”The man turned around and looked st her in shock.“What?”

"Betts?"Betty looked st him confused.“Betty?”

"You look familiar." She uttered.

“You don’t recognize me?”

She took a look again and gasped. He just looked at her."Juggie." Betty teared up.

"Don't cry mommy we go swimming."

“I’m okay.” Betty told her.

"You make mommy cry your mean." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut that thing up." The women said.

“Jughead lets go.” She added.

Betty sighed softly that was it she wouldn't see him again. 

-Flashback.-

Betty was on the beach with her friends. She was 18 years old fresh out of high school enjoying a well needed holiday before college. She saw a guy sitting at the bar. She decided to go speak to him. He was the only person not drinking and reading.

“Hi.” She smiled. 

“Hey.” He smiled back.

"In cold blood. What a perfect time to read about a murder?"

“It’s my favorite.”

"Its one of mine too. Okay who would be the murder here." Betty waved the bar tender to grab a cocktail.

"For the perfect murder." She sipped her cocktail.

“So you’re asking out of everyone on this beach who would be a murderer?”

“That’s exactly what I’m asking.” She smiled. 

“Okay then... that guy over there.” He said pointing across the beach.

"Why?" Betty smiled.

“He’s just got that look to him.”

"Okay who did he kill."

"Maybe he killed you..."The guy was waiting for her name.

"Betty." She giggled.

"Well Betty maybe he killed you and I, Jughead had to solve the murder." He said.

"Well Jughead I think he kills the bar tender."

“Yeah? Maybe... or the lifeguard?”

Betty smiled at him. "The bartender was having an affair with the life guard which was his wife." She suggested.

“Perfect.”

"Silence waters. The book would be called. Two detectives thought they could get a holiday in peace but after all the silence speaks louder at night." Betty told him.

“Maybe I’ll have to write that.” He smiled.

"I'd love to read it." She smiled at him. He just smiled as he ordered a drink. "What's a handsome guy like you all alone?"

“I needed a break from my life so I came on a vacation on my own.” Betty paid for his drink for him. "I feel that."

“Are you here alone?”

"I'm hiding from my friends. They're too much." She blushed.

“Oh.”

"They're off out drinking tonight. I'm not." Betty smiled.Jughead just nodded. "Do you want to come around and we could write together?"

“Sure.”

Betty smiled at him she wrote her room number down before disappearing again.

___

Betty was in her silky pajamas when he arrived. He knocked on the door. She answered it happily.

"I hope you like ham and pineapple pizza." Betty joked.

“Are you insane? Maybe I should go.” He joked back.

"Its pepporni but sugar and salt popcorn is delicious."

“Okay.”

Betty let him in as she pulled her note book out. Jughead sat down on the chair in her room.

"We're on the balcony tonight." Betty pointed to the chairs.

“Okay.”

She passed him some pizza. "Aren't you scared I'm a murder?"

“A little bit.” He teased.

"All my weapons are out." Betty winked.

“Maybe we should get to know each other.”

"I'd like that." She passed him pizza.

“How long are you here for?”

"A week." Betty smiled. "You?"

“A week. I’ve already been here two weeks so I have one more to go.”

"I have a week left too."

“How old are you?”

"18. What about you?" She asked

"21."

“Cool.” Betty smiled. “Are you in college?” 

“I graduated last year. I only needed two years.”

"That's cool. I'm starting."Betty shrugged."Is it bad?"

“No.”

"That's good to know. Are you an author?" She wondered.

“I’m more of a wannabe author. I haven’t had anything published yet.”

"I want to be an editor for a publishing company." Betty smiled. "I'm sure you can get there."

"If I do I'll devote it to you." Jughead flirted.

“Yeah?” 

“Definitely.”

Betty smiled at him. 

They spent all night getting to know each other. They got to know one another on a deeper level. 

-End of flashback.-

Jughead walked off with the woman glancing back at Betty. Betty sighed upset. She hadn't seen him in 5 years. She is now 23 and a new editor at a publish company. Betty struggled doing college and an internship being pregnant.

Betty just focused back on handling Raegan. They were heading to boared. They boarded the plane and found their seats. Reagan was so excited. Betty smiled at her.

"Mommy me happy." She giggled.

“I know you are.” She smiled.

Reagan hugged her as the air announcements started.

Betty couldn’t stop thinking about Jughead. She just couldn’t get him off her mind .She remembered how they spent the whole week together. It was perfect. Each day they fell in love with one another.

Betty glanced around to see him. He was sitting a few seats across from her. She waved at him softly. He waved back.

'Talk?' Betty mouthed. He just nodded.'You look old." Betty teased. 

He was now 26 rocking a tash. 

Jughead mouthed out his phone number for her. She typed it in her phone and messaged him.

B: hey Juggie

J: Hey

B: so its been awhile.

J: it has

B: I'm a single mom now

J: your daughter is adorable

B: she is alot. I need a holiday to get over this one and it hasn't began

J: how have you been?

B: struggling. You?

J: good

B: that's good. And the women?  
B: she is pretty

J: shes my fiancée

B: oh.   
B: congratulations Juggie. 

Betty couldn't help but feel sad.

J: thank you

B: how did you meet?

J: she’s my publisher.

Betty just looked at him proud but with a sad look in her eyes.

B: I told you so.

J: I have two novels published now

B: what are they called?

Jughead sent her the links to them.

B: I've read them. I have them with me to reread them. Your my favourite author.   
B: I told you that you would get there

J: I couldn’t have done it without you

B: oh yeah? What about your fiancee?

J: she didn’t want to publish it at first. It took a lot of convincing.

B: well she is blind if she can't see how talented you are 

J: so why isn't the father in your little girls life.

B: because I'm not having a rapist near my daughter

J: oh my god. I’m sorry

B: I don't want to talk about it Juggie. 

Betty was crying when he looked over at her. Memories from that night still haunted her.

Jughead sighed and turned off his phone. He was mentally kicking himself for asking. He wanted to go over and made sure she was okay or at least hug her. He knew he couldn’t so he just put his phone away.

Betty picked up Reagan. She needed the toilet yet she was fast asleep. Betty brought her with her. Jughead saw that she was going there so he made the excuse to. He had to check on her. He knocked on the door. She came out with a red face with Reagan. She looked at him and broke down in his arms.

“I’m sorry Betty... I shouldn’t have asked.”

"No its okay. No one believes me still." She whispered.

“What do you mean?”

"My pro...he did it... he has a higher power over me. He lied made it look like I'm mentally I'll like my dad. My dad got help for his illness. It wasn't his fault. So he used I'm crazy card and got away." Betty held Reagan. "More women came forward after me and we got a trail. I was all alone I didn't tell my friends. I was too ashamed of myself ."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I did try reaching out to you but you changed your number. I knew you would have believed me."

“Of course I would have.”

"So I transferred classes did night classes got an internship at a publisher office to be an editor. I did all the pregnant." Betty kissed Reagan.

Jughead just nodded.

"But it's made me stronger. I'm so proud of you." She hugged him tighter."I actually was heading to your book singing when I was rushed into hospital with this little one. She's named after your main character."

Jughead just smiled. "It sounded so familiar to me. So safe and that's all I wanted for her." She smiled softly. Jughead smiled back."Congratulations Juggie." Betty yawned.

“Thank you.”

"I am exhausted and I should sleep when she does. If not she can be up at all hours."

“Then get some rest.”

"Maybe we can meet up for a beach day?" Betty suggested.

“Yeah maybe.”

"Like we did 5 years ago? We can teach Ray how to build a sandcastle." She smiled.

“Sure.”Betty yawned again. "Go rest Betts."

Betty brought Raegan back to her seat as Jughead headed to his seat. He saw his sleeping fiancèe as he hugged her. He sat back down next to her.

He was completely shocked to see her after all this time. If he was being honest he thought he would never see Betty again. He fell in love with her so fast.

She was more beautiful than the last time. He couldn’t get her out of his mind. She was such a woman who didn't deserve to go through all of that.

He tried to push her from his mind. It felt wrong thinking about her while his fiancée was sleeping right next to him.

5 years ago was a long time. A lot has happened in that time. 

Time moves fast.   
Time doesn't wait for anyone.

It doesn't matter how you long for it to slow down. How you wish you could slow the moment down. You could try but it was physically impossible.

Yet all you can do is whish for a slower tempo to the beat of life.


	2. Chapter 2

5 years ago- 

Betty and Jughead spent hours talking on the balcony. Her friends never showed back last night. She would have been worried but the uploads didn't worry her.

It felt nice just to unplug and laugh with this man. They had plans to meet up the next day. She wore her cutest sundress with her floppy hat and sunglasses. They were in Greece after all.

She met him at the same bar they met yesterday. Betty gently tapped him on the shoulder smiling.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"Hi."

“You look amazing.” Betty blushed she hated compliments.“So...” He said.

"You look hot." She blurted out.

“Thank you.”

"Last night was fun. No boys in Riverdale ever do that." Jughead just smiled. "Where do you want to go? This is my first proper day here."

“I know a good spot.” He smiled. Betty took her hand in his. "Lead the way romeo."

Jughead smiled as they walked together. She kept bumping their hips together. Jughead brought her to a little area where you could go on boat rides. He saw her eyes lit up with glee. Jughead smiled at her.

"Can we?" Betty asked.

“Of course. Why else would I bring you here?” He teased.

"The food." She winked.

“Well that too.”

Betty ran up to the boats excitedly. She was hoping to see a dolphin today. Jughead followed her happily. They got on the boat as they paid the man. Jughead saw Betty leaning on the side of the boat looking out to see. The boat also had a clear floor so they could see beneath them.

Jughead sat next to her. He felt her arms hug him from behind. 

"Best first and or second date ever." She kissed his cheek.

Jughead smiled at her. They hadn't kissed properly yet they were going as slow as they could be. Betty sat next to him in awe. She looked beneath her feet seeing the fish swim by. Jughead ran his hand through the water watching as the fish followed. Betty smiled at him too scared to do it.

“Try it Betts. They won’t hurt you.” He smiled.

"They might bite my ring off. It happened to my dad. A fish stole his wedding ring."

“That’s probably like a one in a million chance Betts.”

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "Its a true story Juggie." She gave in doing it.

“Still it’s a one in a million chance it will happen again.”

"Okay then." She smiled as the swam with the ripples of the water. Jughead smiled at her."I'm hoping to see a dolphin." Betty eyes lit up more.

“Me too. I saw a couple last week.”

Betty gasped and hit him playfully. "Shut the fuck up." She gasped.

“What? I did.” He laughed.

"They're my favourite animal." Betty smiled.

“Mine are dogs.”

"They're my favourite land animals along with horses." She rested her head on his. Jughead just smiled."I want a dog someday."

“I have one.”

Betty pulled an adorable look to say can I see? Jughead pulled out his phone and showed her a picture. She awed at the cuteness of the sheepdog.

“His name is Hotdog.”

"He's beautiful like his owner." Betty flirted.

Jughead smiled at her. She winked at him but failed. He laughed softly wrapping his arms around her. Betty hugged him smiling at him. She leaned her head on him as she saw a dolphin. She sprang up near the edge of the boat.

Jughead took a few photos of her without her realising. Betty looked back at him. 

"Thank you." She was so happy she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Jughead kissed her back happily. She wrapped her arms around him smiling. He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
Betty pulled away to catch her breath. 

"You've just opened the oyster to my pearly heart."Betty smiled.

“Yeah?” He smiled.

"I just saw a dolphin!"She kissed him again."I'm a simple women with simple needs."Jughead kissed her back smiling."Want to hang out the rest of the week?" She suggested.

“I’d really love to.”Betty smiled at him. "I know a place we could hike tomorrow?"

“Okay.” He smiled.

Betty pulled her dress off as she jumped into the ocean. Jughead just laughed."Come in!" Betty giggled. Jughead kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt before jumping in with her.

Jughead swam up to her. She kissed him before splashing him.“Betty!” He pouted. She swam away fast to tease him.

"Catch me Jones."

Jughead swam after her. She swam faster and faster but be caught her. He wrapped his arms around her. He smiled back.

"The water is so nice."

“Yeah.”

Betty kissed him as she pulled them both beneath the water.

They spent their time on the boat getting to know each other more. Sharing kisses in this beautiful country.

____

The next day Betty came to his hotel room at the ass crack of dawn. They had to go early so it wouldn't be scorching hot when they were walking back.

He was still asleep in bed. She kept banging and banging on the door shouting his name. He wouldn’t wake up. He was a heavy sleeper.

Betty sighed as she sat behind the door waiting for him to wake. As she sat back the door opened slightly. Betty rolled her eyes at the fact he didn’t lock it. She walked in and jumped on his bed. He was fast asleep. Betty found water near his bed and poured it over him. He woke up panicked.

"I could have been a killer." She smirked cradling his lap."Learn to lock your door."

Jughead just sighed.

"You promised hiking." Betty kissed him.

“I know. Let me shower and get ready quickly.”

"Okay." She rolled off of him.

Jughead got up and headed into the bathroom to shower. Betty pulled out her book. He came back out ten minutes later. She hoped up excitedly to get out. Jughead grabbed clothes and got dressed before they headed out. He wouldn't lie it was a nice wake up call to her. They both headed out happily.

__

When they got to the trail he couldn't believe she had gotten him to do this. Jughead knew he would be ordering a pizza after this. 

He was already exhausted and they just started. But the smile on her face made it all better. He followed behind her.

"You do this for fun?" He moaned.

“Yep.” 

“I hate this.”Betty looked at him confused.“I don’t like exercising.” He teased.

"But you agreed to this."

“I know. I want to spend time with you.”Betty smiled at him. "That is so sweet." She kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. He couldn't believe 2 days ago she was a stranger and now she is kissing him. He couldn’t believe how much he liked her and they only just met. It seemed crazy to her. He knows JB would tease the hell out of him.

She was so egar to get to the top. Jughead just smiled at Betty as they continued on with the hike. Jughead was tired but he followed along..

Getting to the top was worth it as Betty pulled out a mini picnic from her bag pack. At that point Jughead was starving and couldn’t wait to eat. She passed him it happily. He sat down happily.

"My friends think it's cute I am here on a second date." Betty told him.

“Really?”

"Yeah." She smiled."They pushed me out the door actually."

“Do you think they’ll like me?”

"I'm sure they will." Betty told him. Jughead just smiled."I mean I like you so that have to."

“I like you too.”Betty blushed at him."Good because I have never connected with anyone like you." She confessed.

“Neither have I.”

They spent most afternoon staying there. Time flew quickly as they spent the afternoon together.

\-----

A few days passed and they spent every waking moment together. Jughead got to know her friends. They were all in his hotel room talking.

"Who would have thought B into older men." Veronica and Kevin teased.

"Oh sush." Betty blushed. Jughead laughed softly. Betty just kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. "I don't want to leave in two days."Betty sighed.

“Neither do I.” Jughead said.

"Well I'm in New York."

“I’m in LA.”Jughead said.

"Oh. I want to visit there so maybe." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled back at her.

They spent all night playing true American that Betty and their friends made up. Veronica pulled her aside.

"What V?" She giggled.

“Have you slept with him yet?”

"No."

“Are you going to?”

"No." Betty answered.

“Why not?”

"He is experience I am not." She whispered.

“So? I’m sure he wants to.”

"Ask him." Betty whispered.

“Really?” 

“Yes. I need to know.” 

“Okay.” Veronica headed to get Jughead. She pulled him aside. “What’s up?” He said.

"B is a virgin would you fuck her." Veronica asked.

“Wow you need to learn how to start a conversation.” He joked. “Where is this coming from?”

"What she is?" Veronica shrugged.

“That doesn’t matter to me, if that answers your question.” Veronica smirked. "Good she wants you."

Jughead looked over at Betty. She was laughing with the girls. He just smiled at her. Betty winked at him seductively. Veronica walked back to Betty.

Jughead messaged her.

J: want to go for a walk

B: sure :)

Jughead and Betty headed out to the beach. She was more touchy with him as she was tipsy. They walked hand in hand.

"Juggie I want you."

“You do?”

"Yes I am tipsy but fully give you permission." Betty smiled.

“Are you sure because I don’t want to take advantage of you while you’re tipsy.”

"Yes."

“Okay.”

Betty hugged him as he carried her to his room. All Betty’s friends had cleared out back to their rooms. She was really nervous but kept kissing him.

“Betty you don’t have to be nervous. We’ll only do what you’re comfortable with.”

"Juggie I really like you." Betty smiled as she pulled her top off to reveal her bare chest.

“I like you too.” He whispered in awe looking at her."Show me." She flirted.

Jughead gently pushed her onto the bed. Betty smiled at him pulling him down. Jughead kissed her passionately. She simmered off her pants. She smirked kissing him back pulling his top off. He helped her as he threw it to the floor.

Jughead kissed her neck as Betty moaned softly.“Let me know at any point if you want to stop Betts.”

"No carry on." Jughead kissed her again."I'm on the pill." Betty uttered pulling his under wear off. She was hungry for him.

Jughead kissed down her body. Betty kept moaning softly. She pulled her own underwear off.

“Are you sure about this Betty?”

"Yes baby." She smiled. Jughead just nodded. He smiled at her slowly inserting herself in him.“Fuck you’re so tight.”

“Fuck you’re so tight.”

"I'm a virgin." She hissed softly.  
“I know Betts.” He kissed her as he let her adjust to him.

Betty deepened the kiss moaning softly. Jughead stayed still."Move." Jughead slowly started to move. She moved with him moaning softly. The pain slowly went away and was replaced with pleasure. She moaned louder pulling his hair.

Jughead sped up slightly as Betty moved faster feeling comfortable. Jughead kissed her heatedly.

"This feel good." She uttered.

“Yeah?”

"Yes."Betty bit his lip.

“Fuck you feel so good.” He groaned.

Betty smiled she was so close. They continued to move together. He felt her legs tighten around his waist. He groaned softly. That encouraged Betty to move even faster. 

Jughead moved faster. “I’m close.” He groaned. "Me too." Betty moved deeper.

He kissed her heatedly. They moved harder and faster as Betty screamed his name. They both hit their climaxes at the same time. Jughead collapsed on her gently kissing her. 

They both couldn't believe they had sex. It wasn't a one night stand. It wasn't just a holiday romance to them.

To them this was something more. It was something deeper. 

It was a blossoming love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Present day-

It was the day after their flight. Everyone was fully rested. Reagan was the first up waking Betty up she wanted to go ser the beach. 

Betty had messaged Jughead to ser if he wanted to join them.

J: I can’t sorry

B: oh your fiancèe can come

J: I can’t

B: okay.

J: We’re going on a bike ride. 

Betty knew Jughead hated stuff like that.

B: but you hate that

J: doesn’t matter. We only ever do what she wants

B: come have a picnic then with us

J: I’d love to but I can’t.

B: you used to stand up to people

J: not anymore

B: why?

J: I don’t exactly have the most stable relationship with Sabrina

B: how about if I come and ask her to join us?

J: she won’t agree

B: I just want to hang out with you and my daughter.

J: well that’s probably not going to happen

B: great we could say I'm a family friend

J: I can’t Betty. I’m sorry

B: fine. 

Betty just sighed layering the sun cream on Raegen before they started heading out.

Sabrina took Jughead’s phone from him. They headed out too. Funnily enough Sabrina changed her mind and wanted a beach day. They got ready for the beach and headed there.

\---

At the beach: 

Betty was sat with Reagan putting more sun scream on her. She was excited to play in the sand. She looked over and saw Sabrina walking around looking for a spot to sit. Jughead was behind her carrying all their things. Betty shouted them over, Jughead started to head over and Sabrina stopped him.

"Babe please." He pouted.

“Fine.”

Jughead smiled as he practical ran to them. Betty giggled as she saw him. Reagan was playing with her toy dolphin. Jughead put down their things and set up Sabrina’s beach chair for her. She glared at Betty sitting in it.

“Babe go get me a drink from the bar.” Sabrina said. 

“Okay.” He sighed.

"Juggie I brought drinks." Betty smiled handing her one.

Sabrina just glared at her. 

Jughead set up his own beach chair. Reagan sat in her lap playing with the dolphin teddy Jughead gave her years ago. 

"Is that Miss Dolly?" Jughead smiled.

“Yeah.” Betty smiled.

"My miss dolly." Reagan pouted.

"You know Ray, Juggie won mommy that in a claw machine game." 

"He won me loads if things." Sabrina chimed in. Jughead didn’t say anything."Well that's a given." Betty smiled. 

"Pretty Please help dolly and me build sand castle?" Raegen asked.

“Sure.”

Betty smiled as Jughead sat on the sand with her daughter. She was holding the bucket as Jughead showed her how to dig. Sabrina sat back to tan.

"Mommy we need water." Raegan smiled.

“I’ll go get you some.” Betty smiled.

She knew Raegen was safe with Jughead. She had gotten then a bucket of water before joining them. Betty began pouring the water to dampen the sand.

“Mommy help us too.” Raegan said.

"Okay sweetheart." Betty was digging too as her hands touched Jughead's. Jughead smiled at her."Juggie are you mommy friend?"

“I am.”

"Cool! Mommy my bestie!" Reagan yelled.

Jughead just smiled. 

"You have some tough competition Jug." Betty teased flicking water at him. 

Jughead just smiled faintly. He hadn't smiled in a long time. 

"Mommy pat pat pat."

"I'd like to pat someone down." Betty mumbled patting the bucket.

“What was that?” Sabrina said.

"Nothing." Betty lied. 

"Lift it up Ray." Jughead smiled.

Reagan lifted it up to see s perfect castle. She cheered happily. Betty took a photo of her daughter smiling happy with her first ever sand castle. Raegan hugged Jughead. Betty smiled even wider taking a photo of that to send to the group chat.

"Baby I want kids." Jughead smiled.

“No way.” She rolled her eyes. 

Jughead just sighed. "Kids are amazing. Right ray?" Betty smiled tickling her.

"Me a star. Auntie Cher says so."Jughead smiled at them."Mummy swim?" Reagan pouted.

"Arm bands honey. I need to blow them up and you can't leave my side in the sea." Betty warned her as she nodded.

“I’ll come too.” Jughead smiled.

"Sabrina do you want to come?" Betty asked blowing the arm bands up.

“No. The ocean is gross.”

"I don't think it is. We saw a real life dolphin together in the ocean." Betty smiled she tugged the arm bands on Reagan.

“I see dolphins all the time in LA. It’s nothing special.” Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Betty just looked upset. Reagan just held her hand nagging her to hurry.

“The dolphins are amazing. I go and watch them every morning.” Jughead smiled.

"You do?" Betty's eyes lit up. "I've booked me and Reagan to go on a dolphin trip. This company takes you to see the dolphins on a boat." 

"Me excited!" Reagan jumped up and down.

"Come on princes." Betty picked her up. She wanted to get away from Sabrina.

Jughead followed them. He could tell she was upset. But her smile instantly lit up when Reagan was giggling splashing her. Jughead stood in the water with them.

"You deserve better Juggie." Betty whispered.

"Mommy further."

Betty walked further into the ocean with her. 

"I love her." Jughead shrugged.

"Love shouldn't be one sided."

“It’s not one sided.”

Betty just nodded. She moved to hold his hand in the water and she held Reagan. Jughead just looked at her. Betty squeezed his hands looking at him with the same look 5 years ago.

"Ocean is pretty." Reagan smiled.

"I agree my Ray of sunshine." Betty kissed her head. Jughead smiled at them. He glanced back at Sabrina. She was reading a magazine. Jughead just sighed as Betty squeezed his hand again. "Its okay not to want her."

“What do you mean?”

"Its okay to fall out of love." She told him.

“Not when I’m engaged.”

"Juggie it is." Betty kissed his hand.

“She’s awful.” He sighed.

"Then do something about it Juggie. What did you tell me when we met? You told me it's okay to make mistakes. Mistakes lead you to your great next thing in life."

“Betty I can’t do anything about it.” Betty just sighed.“I’m serious. I can’t.”

"I know...I think I'm just jealous." She whispered as Reagan began to fall asleep on her.

“Jealous?”

Betty nodded.

“But it’s been years.”

"I've never gotten over you. Then the ... that happened and I haven't trusted a straight man since." She whispered. Jughead just nodded squeezing her hand."Its not fair she gets to marry the most amazing man I have ever met. All she does is take you for granted."

“She’s nice sometimes. Out of the years we’ve been together she’s made me dinner once.”

"Once." Betty rolled her eyes. "Your supposed to do it all the time. Alternative days."

“I make dinner every day or we go out.”  
Betty looked at him. "I know." He pouted. “She is nice sometimes though.”

"Not enough. I should go back to the hotel. She needs a nap."

“Oh okay.”

"We'll be at the hotels kids entertainment if you want to join us." Betty smiled. "I want to kiss you so I'm going to go."

Jughead just nodded, letting go of her hand. Betty headed to wear Sabrina was. She packed up her things and put Reagan in the pram. She was fast asleep.

Jughead sat back down next to Sabrina. Once Betty was gone he sat reading. He wasn't expecting a message from her.

B: don't lock yourself up if your unhappy x

J: I’m stuck like this Betty. Last time I tried to break things off it didn’t go well

B: how?

J: she threatened to take away my book deal and she threw a glass vase of flowers at me

B: Juggie find another publisher. I can speak to my boss. They've been trying to track you down.

J: Betty it’s fine

B: no it's not!

J: it is

B: come to my apartment tonight?

J: why?

B: or don't its room 23A

J: Fine

____

Later that day: 

Betty had brought an exhausted Reagan to their room. She was all danced out due to the entertainment. Betty placed her in bed as she left the door open to hear her.

Jughead was going to meet her. Betty let him quietly into her apartment. She was currently eaten a bag of crips having a glass of wine. He just sat down.

"Say we're married."

“She won’t believe me.”

Betty groaned, it brought back memories of the night they had sex together. Jughead just looked at her.

"You shouldn't stay in that relationship!"

“It’s fine Betty. I can literally see how the rest of my life will be and I’ve already come to terms with it.”

“What do you see?” 

“Being married to Sabrina, no kids, unhappy, probably an alcoholic.”

"No." Betty whispered upset. Betty was looking at him directly.“What?”

"You and I both know its not." Betty held his hand.

“It is.” He told her.

"Juggie what happened to having a connection with the person you love. We only had a week together and we had more connection than you two have." Betty looked at him hopefully.

“I did have a connection with Sabrina.”

"Did emphasise on did."Betty pulled a blanket over her.

Jughead just sighed.

"Do what makes you happy."

“If I end things my life is ruined Betty.”Betty sighed at him.“What? I’m serious.”

"Not if I help." She whispered.

“There’s nothing you can do Betts.”

“Do you have any alcohol?” He sighed.

"Only wine and your not going to be an alcoholic." She passed him a glass but she pulled him close to her.

“I just want a drink.”

"But you hate wine." She glanced at his lips.

“Taste changes.” He shrugged.

Betty passed him the glass byr she accidentally poured it all over him. She wanted to see him half naked again.

“Fuck, sorry.” She said. 

“It’s okay.”Betty began patting but made it worse.“I should go back to my hotel room and shower.”

"Or you could stay? I hate sabrina and she hates me." Betty shrugged.

“Fine.” He tugged off his shirt. He wiped the wine off of his chest. It was still all over his pants too.

Betty bit her lip. She hasn't been with anyone sexually since the incident. She chose not to. 

Jughead sat back down."So your new book?" Betty hinted.

“Yeah?”

"What happens? Does Reagen and Tom finally get together or does Tom get together with the boss?" Betty asked.

“You’ll just have to read it to find out.” Betty pouted at him. He just smiled. She couldn't help herself she leaned over and kissed him. Jughead pulled away. “Betty what are you doing?”

She looked mortified. "I...I'm sorry. I don't know."

“I... I should go.”

Betty nodded.

Jughead grabbed his top as he walked out.

Betty sat in her hotel room as she mentally cursed herself. She had fucked things up. Now they would be playing the game of avoiding each other.

The first man she wanted to kiss since her rape was an engaged man. Betty knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself.

Time has moved on and so had he. 

Maybe it's time to try get in the dating game after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Over the next few days Betty didn't see Jughead. That was to be expected. Betty took Reagan on walks and they did the kids activities.

Reagon was loving the holiday. She missed her aunties though. The girls couldn't believe Jughead was there and engaged.

They were currently coming off the boat ride from the dolphins. Both Reagan and Betty was so happy. They were going to get pizza for dinner.

"Mommy can we get a milkshake?"

“Of course.” Betty smiled.

Reagan hugged her as they sat down. Jughead came in with Sabrina. They both sat down at the other side of the room. Reagan waved at them.

"Juggie!"

Jughead looked over and waved. Betty messaged him.

B: I am sorry

Jughead didn’t answer. Sabrina looked at her glaring. Jughead looked miserable. She hated he looked so down. Reagan ran up to him.

“Hi.” Jughead smiled.

"Why sad?"

“I’m okay.”

Reagan just poked his cheek to get him to smile. Jughead laughed softly. Betty headed over to them. "Ray baby Juggie is trying to have a nice date with his fiancèe.

Sabrina was messaging the bar tender from the bar.

“It’s okay.” Jughead said.

"Are you sure? Shes taken a real liking to you. I don't blame her your gorgeous." Betty nervously rambled.

“Yeah it’s fine.”

Sabrina ignored them sexing the bar tender.“Sab I’m going to go order us food.” Jughead said “What do you want?”

"Salad."

S: want to meet up tonight

“Okay.” He kissed her cheek as he got up. 

"Ray lets go to our table.

S: I want to fuck you on the bar I want you to make me orgasm as my fiancée doesn't make me 

She accidentally sent it to Jughead. Jughead pulled out his phone. He couldn't believe his eyes. Jughead turned back around. “Sabrina?”

"Yeah?" She looked up at him. Jughead showed her the message. All she did was shrug at it. “Seriously?”

"What your bad in bed."

“Fuck you. We’re done. I’ve literally dealt with your shit for years and I’m sick of it.”

Betty looked at him. Jughead just walked out angrily. Betty shouted after him. Jughead ignored it as he ran off. Betty messaged him

B: come to my hotel room

Jughead didn’t check his phone. He just went back to his hotel room to pack his things. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Betty knew not to chase after him. He had to cool down.

He booked the next flight home. Jughead didn't want to be here anymore. He had to move out of their apartment back home too. He had no where to go. All he knew that he wanted to go. He packed his things and got an Uber to the airport. His flight wasn’t until late that night but he just wanted to go.

_____

A few days passed and Jughead was now staying at a friend's house in New York. He was so glad that chapter if his life was over.

He wasn’t as heartbroken as he thought he would be but he was still really upset. It's the fact she had been stringing him on for years. He just felt used.

He decided to find a different company. He got on his laptop to search for one. He had a meeting next week with a head editor, the company head and head publisher. He just put his laptop away and sighed. In one minute his life completely changed, maybe for the better, but it still hurt.

___

Monday rolled around fast and Jughead was on the way to the meeting. He was heading into the elevator when he saw Veronica with Betty and Reagan. He was heading to Lodge publishing company.

“Betty?”

"Juggie?" Betty smiled.

“Hi.”

"Hi."

"Juggie!" Reagan squealed.

“Hi Raegan.” He smiled.

"She's going to the company day care. Mommy has an early meeting." 

"And I'm meeting daddy dearest after the meeting." Veronica kissed Reagan. "Its nice seeing you again Jones."

“You too.”

"We have a meeting with a Forsythe. Its going to be an old pretentious man. Who is like 40 and think he has power over everyone." Betty groaned.

Jughead just laughed softly.

"What?" Betty looked over at him. 

"Mommy be kind."

“Nothing.” Jughead smiled.

"What I hate those guys. You know why." Betty pouted.

“I know.”

"I see Hiram mommy?"

"Yep baby."

“Well I’ll see you around Betts. Bye Ray.” Jughead smiled getting off the elevator at his stop. He had to sign in with reception before the meeting.

They waved goodbye before heading to see Hiram. Betty then took her to the child care floor. Betty dropped her off and headed to her office. She had a few minutes before the meeting. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hiram shouted.

Jughead walked in nervously. “Hi.” 

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third?” 

“That’s me.”Betty just burst out laughing. Jughead bit back a laugh."Seriously? Juggie." She smiled.

“Yep.”

"Hiram this is J.Jones we've been trying to steal." Jughead just smiled."Your hired and we will double your last deal. Betty will be your editor." Hiram said.

“Seriously?”

"Yes. We've been trying to get you for years. We can make you bigger. We'll book a world book tour for your next book. My lawyers will deal with your last company." Hiram was so pleased with himself.

“Thank you.”

"You'll speak with Betty with ideas for your next book in her office."

“Okay.”

Betty guided him to her office. It was filled with book she had edited. Pictures of Ray and of him. Jughead sat down across from her desk.

"So Forsythe." Betty smirked.

"Don't." Jughead sighed.

“It’s hilarious Jug.” 

He just rolled his eyes.

"Sythe." Betty winked.Jughead just sighed."I'm sorry." She smiled.

“It’s okay.”

"I told you I could help." Betty teased. He smiled faintly. Betty leaned her hand out to him. He reached out and held her hand."I told you so. Also I did come to LA and find you." She confessed.

Jughead just nodded.

"I couldn't but now you've come to me."

“Well I live in New York with my best friend now.” Betty smiled excitedly. "Maybe I can get that 6th date?"

“Maybe.”

"Or not. I get it." She pulled open her file on him.

“Maybe.” He repeated.

“Okay.”

"Now I need you to send me the first draft."

“Okay.”

"I'm going to work your ass off Jones." Betty flirted."Oh Juggie I'll try keep this professional."

Jughead just nodded.

"I'll read it through and we'll meet on Friday." Betty told him.

____

A couple days passed and Betty met Jughead at a coffee shop with Reagan to go over notes. Jughead was showing her what he had so far with his book.

"Its perfect but I would add more angst and mystery." Betty smiled as Reagan ate her cookie.

“Well angst doesn’t come in towards the middle.”

"Okay well hint at it." 

Reagan passed the cookie to Jughead.

"Okay." Jughead smiled.

"What do you want to do with it?" She added.

"I want to really draw them in and then break their hearts." He answered.

Betty just looked at him with squeezing his hand. 

"Then do it."Jughead just nodded."So that date?"

“I don’t know Betty. I just got out of a serious relationship.”

"Okay." She responded sadly.

“Doesn’t mean it won’t ever happen.”

"I know but I'm a single mom. No one wants a date." Betty shrugged. Jughead didn’t say anything."Its okay."

He just nodded.

They spent the rest of the afternoon just being friends. If Jughead was being he enjoyed spending the time being friends.

All he wanted was more times being friends before jumping into anything serious.

Time is a bitch and yet it's all they had.


	5. Chapter 5

1 year later-

It was Raegan fourth birthday. Betty was doing her a party. Jughead was over helping her. She was stressed as she had 30 4 year olds coming. The face painter was in a car accident. The bouncy castle was getting blown up. 

Betty was currently making the sandwiches. Jughead was decorating the house. She was going to have to deal with snobby parents and she couldn't handle that.

"Fuck!" She screamed cutting herself slicing fruit. Jughead came running in. “What’s wrong?”

"I cut myself. I'm stressed and the parents are so fucking fussy and judgy." Betty teared up.

“Hey, don’t cry... I’ve got it from here, okay? Go take care of that cut.”

"Its not that. They take the piss out of me for not letting Ray's dad in her life." She whispered.

“Well they just don’t know the real story behind everything.”

Betty nodded. "They still make crude comments."

“Don’t let it get to you. They don’t know shit.”

"I just can't anymore Juggie. They thought Kev was her father once and attacked him."

“So? You have power in this situation. Don’t deal with their shit.”

"I know but Juggie they don't invite Ray to things because they hate me." She sighed.

“Betty, they’re not here to make friends with you and you shouldn’t let them get to you. Today is about Raegan.” Betty nodded.“Go clean your cut. I’ll finish up here.”

"Thank you." Betty hugged him. “No problem.”

___

An hour later Betty came back to him with Raegen. It was time for the party. They all headed out into the garden. Raegan’s friends were starting to arrive with their parents.

The kids ran off to play on the bouncy castle. Betty smiled at Jughead as the kids were having fun. The adults gathered around Betty. Jughead was finishing setting things up outside.

"Ia that your boyfriend?"

“No he’s a close friend.”

"Good for me." One of the single moms headed over to him.

Betty just sighed. Lola tapped Jughead on the shoulder. Cheryl was stood next to her with her fiancèe Toni.

“Hi.” He turned around.

"Hey sexy."

"Someome stop her." Cheryl said.

"Happily." Veronica smirked.

Jughead was smiling and flirting along. She just gave him this disappointing look. Veronica walked up to them.

"Lola." Veronica glared.

“What?”

"Leave him alone. You know Betty likes him."

“So?”

"So back off." Veronica told her.

“What if I like him?” 

“I’m going to go...” Jughead said walking off.

Betty was on the bouncy castle with the kids. Jughead just sat down with Cheryl and Toni.

"I hate parties." He sighed.

“Then why come?” 

“Betty needed help.” He said getting a bottle of beer.

"You are smitten." Archie said. 

Veronica and him began dating.

“I’m not.”

"Sure. If Ray or Betty calls you go running." Kevin teased.

"Juggie! Play!" Raegan shouted.

"It's so nice seeing her father around for once."

Jughead got up to go play with Raegan. All their friends looked at each other with that knowing look. He got on the bouncy castle with Betty and the kids. He picked up Raegan and put her on his shoulders. Each of the kids wanted a turn to be carried by Jughead.

"Juggie be careful." Betty smiled.

"I'll be fine Betts." 

"I need a DJ for pass the parcel." She teased. 

Jughead just smiled before heading to play with the other kids.

"Mommy where's my daddy?" Raegen asked.

“Why do you ask?”

"Everyone has daddy but me." She whispered.

Betty felt like she had been punched in the face. She didn’t know how to respond.

"That's a conversation for when your older honey." She simply replied.

"I want Juggie to he my daddy."

“Juggie is just a friend sweetheart.”

"But you love him." She smiled.

Betty just blushed. Betty looked over at him. He was playing with the other kids.

"Its complicated baby. Let's play a party game." Betty shouted party game time.

They all gathered around. She passed them the parcel as she pressed the music. Betty sat next to Jughead smiling. He smiled at her.

"Thank you." Betty whispered.

“For what?”

"Just being here." She shrugged.

“Of course.”

Betty hugged him tightly. Jughead hugged her back. They hugged awhile before Betty stopped the music. Jughead went to get a drink. Archie pulled him aside to speak to him.

“Hey Arch.”

"You love her don't you?" He smiled. He just shrugged. "Jug it's me man tell me."

“Of course I do.” 

Archie smiled proudly at his friend. Jughead smiled faintly. "Tell her." Archie prompted. “Maybe soon.”Archie nodded as Veronica hugged him from behind.

___

The day slowly passed and Betty was exhausted. She was hiding in the kitchen as all the kids ate. Jughead walked up to her.

"Is she okay?" Betty yawned.

“Yep.”

All she did was smile. Jughead pulled her in for a hug. Betty hugged him back happily. Jughead just smiled as they hugged.

"So warm and comfy." She yawned more. Jughead just smiled as they pulled apart. "No I could have fallen asleep on you."Betty pouted."And what's worse is that she won't sleep tonight."

“Why not?”

"All the sugar." Betty groaned."So mama needs her coffee."Jughead smiled faintly. "Do you want some?" She added.

“Sure.”

Betty poured him a cup before hugging him again. "The book is doing well."

“Yeah.”

"That's amazing. My suggestion paid off." She teased. He smiled faintly"I'm exhausted."Betty pouted. "Coffee doesn't help."

"But you are a great mom." Jughead smiled again.

"I'm the best." Betty teased. "But some nights I do crawl in my blanket and sob."

“Why?” He asked.

"I feel like I let her down." Betty whispered like it was a secret.

“Why would you feel like that Betts?”

"I don't know. She asked about Dad today and I didn't know what to tell her." Betty teared up.

“Betty you’re not letting her down.”

"I know but I just doubt myself. Alice left me to defend for myself when I was pregnant." Betty shrugged it off.

“You’re an amazing mother.”

"Thank you." Betty smiled wiping her tears away.

“Of course.”

"Jughead I love you. I know we're not together but I had to tell you."

“I love you too.”

Betty hugged him again tighter. She was fully sobbing now. Jughead's been the only man she could properly trust apart from Kevin since what happened. Jughead hugged her happily. She pulled away to kiss him softly. Jughead kissed her back. It was only a short sweet kiss as they had to do the cake. They got the cake and candles.

"Sabrina's loss our gain." Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled at her as Betty kissed him again. They carried the cake out. Raegan smiled and ran up to them.

"My ray of sunshine." Betty smiled.

“Cake!” Raegan smiled.

"Yeah." Jughead picked her up. "It's mine and Mommy's." Raegan hugged him. "Its mine silly." She kissed his cheek.

They put the cake down on the table as all the little kids came running. They all sang happy birthday as Reagn held Betty and Jughead. Once the candles were out Betty began cutting the cake.

"What did you wish for Ray?" Jughead asked.

“It’s a secret.”

"I can keep a secret. How about a secret swap?"

“Okay.”

Jughead whispered in her ear that he loved Betty. Her little gasp was so adorable to him. He just smiled at her.

"What's your secret?" He asked her.

"I want you to be my daddy."

“Really?”

Reagan nodded nervously. Jughead hugged her."I already asked mommy." She whispered.

“Yeah?”

"Yeah but that was this morning." 

"Ray baby cake." Betty came over to them. Jughead cut the cake for everyone. Betty just hugged him. "Stay the night?"

“I’d love to.”Betty kissed his cheek before she handed out party bags.

The night quickly came to an end and everyone headed home. Reagan was in bed when both Betty and Jughead started to tidy up. They got everything cleaned up quickly. They then were sitting in her garden.

“Raegan told me she wanted me to be her dad.” Jughead said.

"Really? I thought that was a Cooper secret." Betty teased.

“That was her birthday wish.”

"I know." She laid her head on his lap. Jughead just smiled faintly."I just don't want to give anyone that type of pressure. If someone is going to be a dad it's for life."

“Well I’m not going anywhere.”

"You'd want that?" Betty smiled happily.“Yes.” Betty sat up looking at him. "Seriously?"

“Yes.”

"Legally?" She questioned.

“If you want that yes.”

"I would love that but would you babe? I know you've been like a dad to her this passed year." Betty smiled on the edge of tears.

“I’d love that Betty.” Betty just started to cry. She never thought this day would come. Jughead just hugged her. "I love you so much. I have done since I met you." Betty smiled.

“I love you too.”

Betty leaned in and kissed him. "Then let's make her birthday wish true." She muttered into the kiss.

Jughead deepened the kiss. He felt her moan deeply as moved to his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they kissed. Betty tightened her grip on him. She never wants to let him go ever again. 

He held her close. They just sat kissing as the rain began to pour. Jughead laughed softly.

"Typical."

“Let’s head inside. It’s cold and we’re already soaked.” He teased.

"Like the night in Greece." Betty smiled as she headed inside.

“Yeah.” He smiled. They walked in hand in hand.

She kissed him as the door slammed shut. Betty mentally cursed herself as mow Reagan was running down the stairs. Jughead just sighed.

"Welcome to fatherhood daddy." Betty teased as she picked up Ray.

"Song and bed." Betty carried her up stairs.

They got Raegan back to bed. She had Jughead read to her and she was out like a light.

Betty smiled at him taking him to her bedroom. Jughead hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so happy Ray bumped into you."

“Me too.”

"She is clumsy like me." Betty kissed him.

"Well you did fall into the pool." He teased.

“Shush.” She smiled kissing him.

Jughead moved her hair out the way as they kissed. He laid her down gently. Betty was a little timid.

“You okay?”

"I haven't been with anyone since the rape." Betty whispered embarrassed.

“We can stop.”

"Can we just kiss and cuddle? I'm sorry. I am comfortable with you I'm just not used to it yet."

Jughead just nodded.

"I'm sorry." Betty snuggled into his side.

“It’s okay.”

Jughead kissed her head. He fully understood that it takes time to get over this. He held her close as they put on a movie.

They started the day off just like they ened it years ago. In a place of love but they couldn't admit their true feelings.

But now with their hearts on the line. Everything felt right. They were a family no matter what. 

They were talking things slow to the beat of their own song. Everything is perfect when you slow down and focus on your self and family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this. Check out our other fics and my individual fics

3 years later-

Jughead Jones has been legally Reagan's father for 2 years and it's been the best two years of his life. They've grown so close it's as if they were truly related.

Jughead was picking Ray up from ballet class when Betty was working late. He loved heading to the diner to spend some quality time with her. 

Reagan knew he was planning on proposing. So the 7 year old was helping him plan it. He had already gotten the ring. He was showing Ray it.

They sat at the diner and ordered food. He got out the ring to show her."Dad it's so pretty. It's like her eyes." Ray smiled.

“Do you think she’ll like it?”

"Dad she will love it." Ray handed it back. Jughead just smiled. "So we're surprising her with a holiday to Greece?"

Jughead nodded. "We're packed and leave tonight." He smiled.

“I can’t wait.”

"Let me guess the dolphins." Jughead teased.

“Yes!”

Jughead laughed softly. "You and your mom with dolphins." He playfully rolled his eyes.

“I love them.” She smiled.

"So does your mom. I used to watch them most mornings in LA."

“We should move to LA.” Jughead laughed softly. "Try convincing Betts, Ray." He smirked.

“I’ll try.”

"She won't. I've tried." Jughead admitted.

“She might if I ask.” Jughead laughed softly.“I can’t wait for you and mom to get married.”

"Me too. I don't know if you remember this but I was engaged before." He said.

“Really?”

"Yep. But your mom helped me see clearly." She just nodded. "But I've loved your mom since I was 21."

“Really?” 

“She’s my everything.”

"Aww." Ray whispered.

Jughead just smiled.

__

They spent an hour or so at the diner before heading home. They were on a time crunch to get to the airport. Betty came in from work exhausted.

"Baby we have a surprise for you." Jughead kissed her.

“A surprise?”

Raegan nodded practically pushing her out the door. Jughead laughed softly.

"But I'm tired." Betty yawned .

“Too tired to go to Greece?” Betty looked at him confused.“Surprise.” He smiled. Betty hugged him kissing him. "Can I change into my sweats first?"

“Of course but quickly we need to get to the airport.”

"Jones are you underestimate how fast i can get out my clothes?" She raised her eyebrows.

“Maybe.”

"You shouldn't." Betty walked away and was back in 3 minutes.“Ready to go?”

"Of course." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back happily. "Eww!" Ray faked gagged. Jughead just laughed.

"Come on take me to Greece so I can live my Mamma Mia island life." Betty teased. Jughead kissed her again.

___

At the airport: 

Betty hated airports. It was so much stress but the stress was all worth it when you visit a stunning place. She had to remind herself.

Jughead kept her calm. She had no idea how she did this with a toddler. It helped that Jughead was there then too.

"Your amazing." Betty kissed him.

“I’m not but thank you.” He kissed her.

"You are." 

"She's right dad. My friends think your cool." Ray smiled.

"Ooh the cool dad." Betty teased.

Jughead just laughed softly. "They think I'm mean."Jughead just smiled faintly.

They were heading through to their flight. Betty was exhausted. She was battling sleep. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. She fell asleep into his chest. He kissed her head.

_____

Hours later they landed in Greece. Both the girls slept the entire flight. Jughead was tired as he woke them up. He was so happy they were here. He couldn't wait to start dropping hints.

They got off the plane and headed to get coffee. It was really late there so they were planning on just going to bed. Jughead needed coffee to at least get him to the hotel. He was so exhausted.

"Baby you won't sleep if you drink it."

“Yes I will.”

Betty playfully rolled her eyes finding their transport. Jughead followed her. They headed to the hotel straight away with ease. Once they were there it was practically changed and bed. They all fell asleep right away.

The following morning Ray was up first. She jumped on their bed excitedly."Ray!" Betty mumbled.

“Let’s go!” Raegan giggled.

"Fine." Betty sighed. "Let dad sleep."

“No I’ll come.” Jughead yawned. "Dolphins!"Jughead laughed softly.

They all got dressed before heading to the beach. Jughead wanted to propose today. He wanted to do it at the beach bar they met at. He was going to wait until later to do so.

They were all currently having a competition of who could make the best sand castle. It was Raegan and Jughead against Betty. Betty was being so competitive. Raegan and Jughead were making one together.

"20 minutes left." Bettu told them.

“We’re going to win.” Raegan giggled.

"No way."

"If we win we move to LA." Raegan smiled.

“Seriously?” 

“Yep.” Jughead smiled.

"Fine." Betty gave in. Jughead and Raegan both smiled. "I would like a small beach house to live in."

15 minutes passed and Betty called time. Raegan and Jughead smiled at theirs proudly. 

"Fine you guys win." Betty pouted.

“Yay!” Raegan smiled. Betty kept pouting. Jughead kissed her pout. She kissed him back destroying her sand castle. “Ew!” Raegan fake gagged.

Betty added tongue to tease her. Raegan looked away. Jughead laughed softly. They pulled away a minute later for breath.

"Baby I am gasping for a drink. Could you get me one whilst we put suncream on ray?" Betty asked.

“Of course.”

Jughead wanted to do it at sunset. He was already planning everything. He was so excited. He was going to do it in the middle of them dancing. He got drinks and headed back to them.

____

Day turned in to night as they were now enjoying the beach party. Jughead was so nervous but also excited. He had the ring box in his pocket. Here favourite ABBA song was playing as they dance.

-Take it easy with me, please  
Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze  
Take your time, make it slow  
Andante, Andante  
Just let the feeling grow.-

Jughead was clutching on to the ring box as he dances with his girls.

-Make your fingers soft and light  
Let your body be the velvet of the night  
Touch my soul, you know how  
Andante, Andante  
Go slowly with me now.-

They have gone slow. It's all they've ever done. Now he was about to take a massive leap. She had to say yes, right?

-I'm your music  
(I am your music and I am your song)  
I'm your song  
(I am your music and I am your song)  
Play me time and time again and make me strong  
(Play me again 'cause you're making me strong)  
Make me sing, make me sound  
(You make me sing and you make me...)  
Andante, Andante  
Tread lightly on my ground  
Andante, Andante  
Oh please don't let me down.-

They've never let one another down and they won't start now. This song was them.

-There's a shimmer in your eyes  
Like the feeling of a thousand butterflies  
Please don't talk, go on, play  
Andante, Andante  
And let me float away.-

That's all he ever feels with her. It's like he's on a cloud. He pulled the ring box out but kept it hidden.

-I'm your music  
(I am your music and I am your song)  
I'm your song  
(I am your music and I am your song)  
Play me time and time again and make me strong  
(Play me again 'cause you're making me strong)  
Make me sing, make me sound  
(You make me sing and you make me...)  
Andante, Andante  
Tread lightly on my ground  
Andante, Andante  
Oh please don't let me down.-

Jughead opened the ring box. He knew the song was coming to an end. Betty and Ray was smiling so wide.

-Make me sing, make me sound  
(You make me sing and you make me...)  
Andante, Andante  
Tread lightly on my ground  
Andante, Andante  
Oh please don't let me down  
Andante, Andante  
Oh please don't let me down.-

Jughead got down on one knee in front of her. Betty looked at him confused. Betty teared up as he pulled the ring box out of his pocket.

"Betts baby. I don't want to wait anymore. I almost married the wrong woman 4 years ago. But thank god I didn't. Now I am here in the place we met asking you to be my life partner. We've taken things slow so will you marry me?"

“Yes!” She cried.

Jughead placed the ring on her before kissing her passionately. Betty kissed him back lovingly.

"I love you." Betty smiled.

“I love you too.”

Ray ran up to them and hugged them. Jughead smiled hugging them both."Thank you." Betty cried. Jughead kissed her happily.

"I'm just so happy. This is means everything to me. I thought I wouldn't be able to trust enough to get to this point."

"I'm so happy too." Jughead kissed her.

"I get to be a bridesmaid!' Ray smiled.

“Or the flower girl.” Betty smiled.

"Still." She hugged them.

"Let's move to LA before the wedding."

“Okay.”

Betty just looked at him lovingly. This was the beginning of the rest of her life. Sometimes life takes you on a journey you don't expect. This was their journey. Slow and steady but a strong love.

A strong family. 

Andabte, Andante their love was strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out our other collabs and my individual fics. Likes and comments appreciated


End file.
